Freedom Never Tasted So Sweet
by Pickyourownadventurecontest
Summary: Pick Your Own Adventure O/S contest entry.  How does a newly divorcee celebrate his newfound freedom? Read and find out.


**Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest**

**Title: Freedom Never Tasted So Good**

**Rating & Any Needed Warnings: Rated M for Lemons**

**Word Count: 3,642**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Words Selected: Divorce signing, Garage, Lust, Door, Gibberish**

**Summary: How does a newly divorcee celebrate his newfound freedom? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"So, it's done?" My long time friend Emmett questioned me on the phone. I could hear the excitement in his tone.

"Yup," I chuckled, "papers are signed. You're talking to a free man." I couldn't help the massive grin on my face. I was just leaving from the divorce signing and couldn't wait to tell the world. I had major plans with my new freedom and wanted to start immediately.

My marriage lasted a little over four years. I had met my now ex-wife while in my last year of college. She seemed kind and caring, volunteering at the local hospital where my uncle worked. I had gone to see him after finding myself with nothing to do and had been nearby. I was just going to drop in, fill him in on my studies, and leave. I didn't make it to the door.

As I was walking up a guy bumped in a young lady and caused her to fall. He didn't even stop. I ran over just in time to hear her call the guy every name in the book. She was feisty. I helped her up and was attracted to her instantly. We went for coffee in the cafeteria and exchanged numbers.

It was a year later when I proposed. Things were great for the first few months. But then the drinking started up. It started with just a glass of wine with dinner. Then it became a few glasses in the evening to help her sleep. Before I knew it, she was on to the hard liquor. She would start as soon as she got home.

We had talked about starting a family; I being the one that brought it up. She promised that she would stop the drinking. After a month of sobriety we started trying. It didn't take long. We were both so excited for the new addition. At least, I thought we both were.

I was at work, doing my usual routine. I was just finishing up with a patient when I looked up to see my uncle in the door way. "Edward you need to follow me." The way he said it caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. We walked quickly to an empty room. I stood there waiting for him to get his thoughts together. Something was wrong. Carlisle looked panicked, distraught. When he finally did speak I had a hard time following him. "The neighbor found her, she fell…" I didn't wait for the rest.

Once we returned back home the drinking started up tenfold. I tried to get her help, but she wasn't wiling. After too many instances of her staying drunk for days and disappearing, I knew she needed something more that I could give. While passed out one night I loaded her up and took her to rehab. She needed help and I couldn't offer it.

She fought me on it but I laid out the ultimatum, get help or I'm gone. The threat seemed to work. While she was gone I got rid of every source of alcohol in the house, even finding her secret stash. The Nyquil, the Scope, the vanilla extract, anything with a trace of alcohol was trashed. I wanted her to come back to a safe home.

When she did come back, all seemed good for a while. It wasn't long after she had returned that she went for a girl's night out and came home trashed. I confronted her and she got violent. My mother raised me never to hit a woman but I was tempted that night. I ended up with a busted nose, two black eyes and numerous cuts and scratches. I had had enough. I left and never went back. Rosalie offered to retrieve my belongings but I didn't want to risk her getting revenge for me.

I contacted an attorney and managed to get my belongings with the supervision of the local police. I crashed at Rosalie's and Emmett's for a week, till I found my apartment. After that I never looked back, and it took me a while, with some help, to get over my failed marriage.

So today was a day of celebration. Emmett was throwing a party and was inviting a few friends. I was somewhat worried about his definition of the word few as I saw a slew of cars parked along the road and up the drive to his home. I found a parking space, took a deep breath and uncurled myself from my car. The closer to the house I got, the louder the music was. It was reminiscent of some of our old college parties. I think he meant it to be that way, knowing Emmett.

The door was unlocked, so I walked in and swam through the congratulatory hugs and handshakes, looking for a certain someone. My search was interrupted by the fairy-like Alice as she plowed into me, her arms tight around my waist.

"It's about time you showed up!" she giggled as she leaned back. "How are you?" she asked as a flash of concern crossed her face.

"I'm good. Where's Jasper?" I asked, wanting to get the focus off myself.

"Out back helping Emmett tackle the barbeque." She replied as she grasped my hand to lead me out. People still stopped and offered their congrats. There were no secrets where my marriage was concerned. The fight between us that last night had made the news. Many of my friends were there to offer support and I was grateful.

We had managed to cross the threshold of the back door and I heard the boisterous laugh of Emmett coming from the far corner of the deck. I found a cooler and helped myself to a beer as I meandered my way over to my two best friends.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour." Jasper said tapping his beer to mine. "Here's to the single life." He did a double take when he realized that his wife was standing right next to me, glaring. "And you may have it, my friend. I love being married." He covered his ass well but threw in a nice smirk to which Alice rolled her eyes.

I heard Emmett whisper, "nice save," before focusing back on the grill.

"You boys behave while I go and check on some people." She warned giving Jasper another stink eye before walking off. I took in my surroundings, bodies everywhere but not too crowded outside. Out of my peripheral, caught sight of brown silk but as I turned to follow, Emmett called my attention back.

"Hey man, I tried to call your parents to see if they could make it." Emmett said.

"Yeah, Mom called this morning. She said she didn't want to know what 'us kids' got up to at these parties. I'm supposed to have dinner with them tomorrow with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme."

"Pffft. Like we are a bunch of irresponsible college kids or something." Emmett shot out before yelling at someone behind us, "don't piss off the deck dude!" He slammed his tongs down and marched over to the offender.

"Nope, just a bunch of irresponsible adults." Jasper threw in with a chuckle. "Mike never could hold his alcohol." I hadn't realized until then that this was the first time I was around alcohol, drinking alcohol and enjoying myself in years. I took a few gulps in satisfaction. Looking around at all the different faces, surrounded by my friends was an indulgence I hadn't had in a while as well. I was going to soak it up while I could.

I spotted the brown silk again and locked onto it. The silk fell in waves and I noticed what they fell from. A beautiful heart shaped face with porcelain skin, pouty, bow-like lips and the darkest chocolate eyes I had ever seen. She was gorgeous, and I couldn't help but sigh.

I felt a heavy slap on my back and turned to see Emmett had resumed his stand at the grill with a glint in his eye. "I plan on living vicariously through you my man. The returning of an era, the second coming of _The Sex God_. Remember how much tail you got in college?" He smiled and shook his head which was soon halted due to his wife giving him the 'Gibbs smack'.

"Hello Rose." I said, embracing her with a smile as she brushed past her husband.

"Hey." Rose said simply. Rosalie and I had been friends since childhood. Growing up, people often assumed we were a couple, but we both saw each other just as friends…more like siblings. She was fiercely protective of her loved ones. Something I respected immensely.

I caught a glimpse of Alice chatting with the brown silk but as Rosalie pulled away, I focused back on her. "Glad it's over?" she asked.

"You have no idea." I said with a smirk as my eyes darted around the crowd again.

"I'm sure…" she said with a knowing grin. We had no secrets. "Well, why don't you go mingle for awhile? Catch up with some people. You deserve it, Edward." She said, placing an encouraging hand on my arm.

"I think I might just do that." I excused myself and trained my eyes on the prize. It was my celebration party and I was going to celebrate the way I had planned for a long time. I started making beeline for the brown silk but was hindered by Jessica Stanley who was annoyingly flirtatious with me. I politely disentangled myself from her and started back on my journey.

Once again I was detained but this time by Ben Cheney. He was always a quiet guy in school, was one to offer me help when I needed it, but today he was telling me about his engagement to his long time love Angela Webber. I gave him my congratulations and focused back on my target only to realize she was gone.

This went on for awhile. I would start to make my way over to her only to be halted by a guest. I couldn't be rude, it just wasn't in me, but I was losing my patience quickly. After finally pulling myself from Lauren and Tyler, my eyes scanned the crowd to come up empty. She was gone. Defeated, I found a seat and nursed my beer, pouting at my missed opportunity.

"Why the long face, champ?" hearing the familiar endearment I smiled. I looked over to find sparkling green eyes, the eyes that matched both my mothers and mine.

"Esme," I breathed and got up to give her a hug, smiling at seeing her here. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh, he had to work. And since your mom is way too 'old' for this sort of thing, I'm not." She giggled. Esme was my mother's younger sister, and known for acting half her age at times. She was a welcome sight.

"Well I'm glad to see you." I said returning her smile.

"I thought this was a party, so why are you hiding out by yourself?" she questioned.

"I'm not hiding, just…taking a break. Too much excitement, ya know…" I trailed off. She hummed in acknowledgement and we sat quietly together talking over different things.

The party had been going on for hours and the crowd had thinned a good bit. Some stopped to offer their goodbyes before leaving. It was now Esme's turn to leave and after walking her to her car, she pulled me in for a tight embrace which I returned.

"It only gets better from here." She whispered. Aunt Esme knew a thing or two about being a divorcee. Her first marriage was abusive, which is how her and my uncle had met. I waved at her as she pulled away and made my way back to the house.

I saw Alice looking around before her eyes locked on mine. She waved me over to the patio table on the deck partly hidden by few bodies. As I made my way over the crowd dispersed, my stride stumbled some at the sight before me. Exposed toes with red polish peeked from high heels that lead up to the softest, most delicate legs that crossed at the knees. My eyes followed the bend across the shapely thighs to the hem of a black skirt. My eyes took in the curve of her firm ass, the small soft waistline, her hourglass shape leading the way to her ample breast covered in a midnight blue tight-fitting shirt. They continued past her creamy graceful neck and I licked my lips as I trained my eyes onto hers before moving on to her perfect nose. Her deep chocolate eyes were what I paused the longest on. I could read her every thought with those windows. It had been too long.

My feet traveled just as my eyes had and I was standing before the goddess and being introduced by Alice before I knew it. "Edward Masen, I would like you to meet Bella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward." Bella smiled at me as she offered me her hand.

"Pleasures all mine, Bella," I smirked back at her taking her small hand in mine and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Bella here owns 'Book Trade Café' downtown." Alice informed me.

"I know of it. It's that small, quiet place on the corner." I said.

"That would be it. It's not much, but it's mine and I love it." She said returning the squeeze before letting go.

"I'll have to check it out sometime." I winked.

"You do that," she said taking a drink of her Coke. "Unfortunately, I must be leaving now." She said as she started to get up.

"Go?" I asked confused. We just started talking. I had been trying to talk to her all night.

"Yes go…I have to be up early to do inventory." She sighed.

"Awww…" Alice said with her patented pout, "we're still on for lunch tomorrow right?" she said with the returning of her smile.

"You bet." Bella said as she leaned in to hug her.

"I'll walk you out." Alice said and I sighed in defeat.

"Nice meeting you, Edward." Bella said, looking at me.

"Nice meeting you too, Bella." I offer her a small smile.

"Oh shoot! Jasper's waving at me. I need to go see what he wants. Edward would you mind walking Bella out?" she said turned in the direction of her husband.

"Sure." I didn't even remember standing, I just found myself at Bella's side as she tossed a wave over her shoulder.

We walked around the side of the side of the garage, neither of us talking. My eyes watched my feet as they shuffled along and my hands were in my pockets to keep them to myself or else I would attack her. I felt her stop and before I could fully turn to her, my shirt was clenched tightly in her hand and the door to the garage was opened. She pulled me roughly through and pushed me back against it once closed. Her lips were on mine as I let out an 'oof' in surprise. My mind was reeling; it had been too long, way too long. The lust was descending upon me and I was by no means going to fight it. I had fought it long enough.

Her hands were deviants. They had started this and looked like they weren't planning on stopping. They moved under my button down, feeling the planes of my chest, tweaking at my nipples and then the claws came out, literally. They raked down my chest and I hissed from the sensation as my hands finally got on board and made their own path up the smooth skin under her shirt. My thumbs ran across the covered nipples as her tongue did things to mine that had to be illegal in most states, twirling and tangling with mine. I couldn't get enough of her taste.

The little minx was good at distracting me. At some point my shirt had been unbuttoned and those bossy hands were pushing it off my shoulders. Not one to be out done, my hands copied the motion and pulled hers over her head. Thinking that she had been in control for too long, I decide to make my move and went straight for her neck, that sweet tender spot just behind her ear. My tongue dipped, swirled and lapped at the tender flesh and I was rewarded with a cock hardening moan. My hand found that firm little ass and pawed at it as my cock tapped against her, asking for entrance, but it would have to wait because I was planning going slow, savoring it.

I knew no one would be coming into the garage, so there was little concern there. This was Rosalie and Emmett area, their baby. Nobody could get away with being in here due to all the expensive tools throughout. Well anyone but me, Rosalie would consider the circumstances and forgive me for my indiscretions.

I gently nudged her back to the work bench as my hand danced down along the fabric of her skirt and caught the hem. Just as her lower back met with the bench, I moved my hand under to find nothing but bare skin. Good god the woman was going to drive me mad! As my groan slipped out, my fingers slipped in as her hand grazed over the bulge in my pants, palming it. Her deft little fingers found my zipper and button before parting them to fist my cock. I wouldn't last if I let her keep it up, so in one smooth motion I lifted her up and parted her thighs as I sank down to my knees. I gazed at her lower lips as they glistened in the convenient night light. My nostrils flared as I took in the rich scent of her and I knew I had to taste her as the lust hung heavy in the air.

I took a tentive swipe and hummed in pleasure. Freedom never tasted so good! I had to have more and before I knew it, I was licking her like a fat kid with the last scoop of ice cream; like a man lost in the desert and happily found a small stream. Nothing, and I mean nothing, tasted as good as her honey on my tongue. I could stay here and do this for hours and never get tired.

Bella was close to reaching her release and I needed that extra surge of deliciousness like a crack head needed its next fix, so I slid two of my fingers in and worked her sweet buttons both from the inside and outside. I watched her head fall back and her mouth open in a silent scream as her walls clamped down and could almost feel her body vibrate from her orgasm. My tongue flicked out and tasted that sweet ambrosia as it poured from her body; taking it from her like my body's own sustenance.

With the ending of her release came the sigh. Not just any sigh but the sigh that had me undone. "Edward." That single word, my name, is what pushed me to lose it. I sprung up and was sheathed inside of her before she took her next breath. We gasped in unison as our bodies meet and began the frenzied pace together. Bella legs pulled me toward her as my hips rolled up. My hands pulled her to me and pushed back. It was a rhythm that we both found that worked for us. I knew that making love to Bella would be other worldly. Getting lost in her heat, her moans, and her tightness was nothing like I imagined. Like I said, it had been too long and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I wanted to her fall with me. I tucked my thumb into that little curve of her lips and circled, "come for me, Love." I whispered. I felt her walls quiver and clamp right as my orgasm tightened and we both released. Her walls contracting and my cock throbbing, it was an explosion of feeling and sensation. The gibberish that was pouring out of her lips would have been comical had I not been lost in my own release.

I pulled back to cup my hands around her face and placed gentle, reverent kisses on her lips. She gave me a satisfied sigh in return. Her eyes slowly opened to me and smiled a warm smile as her fingers carded through my hair. "I love you," she breathed as she kissed me once more, deeply. I hummed and pulled back as I remembered that sad rainy day one year ago.

The sky had opened up and it was a reflection of my mood. I didn't have to work that day but I didn't want to sit in that cold empty apartment alone, so I decided to walk. I ducked into a small little bookstore slash café and it changed everything for me. Behind the counter stood the one thing that helped me get over my failed marriage, helped me realize that true love is real. That sudden rainstorm brought me to the most beautiful, kind hearted, true soul I could ever have been blessed with. It brought me to my Bella, my love, my soul mate.

Bella had wanted to make my divorce as easy as possible, to keep any questionable glances away. Now that I was technically single again I could tell the world about my love Bella.

"I love you too." I whispered back as flashes of my future ran rampant in my mind.


End file.
